Blossom
by siberian
Summary: A very old ficcie^^;;... Now that Aya-chan has woken up and fallen in love, Ran has to accept that he isn't anymore the center of Aya-chan's life. Light Ken x Aya-chan


The sun is shining brightly as I step down the stairs. I head straight to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. It is always me who work in the kitchen. Yohji can't make anything except his famous coffee. Omi is too wrapped up with the school, flower shop and missions to learn how to cook. Ken. he can cook actually, but he has to turn the kitchen upside down in the process and I am never in the mood to see a horribly messy kitchen in the morning.  
  
The smell of omelette wafts from the kitchen, catching my attention. Who could it be? Yohji must be still asleep, Omi must be still preparing for school, Ken never wakes up earlier that me. well, sometimes he does, but I doubt it is him that is in the kitchen right now. His omelette, although tastes quite good, is never this good.  
  
I reach the kitchen door and peek inside. There, standing in front of the stove, is a girl, humming softly to herself, her silky dark hair in braid and her school uniform under the light blue apron.  
  
Aya-chan. Imouto-chan.  
  
Of course. How could I forget about her? I guess I'm still not used with her being around eventhough she's been here for more than a month now.  
  
Sometimes I remember, and the next thing I do after waking up in the morning is checking on her, whether she is still present or not. I am always afraid that she will leave me, that suddenly she will just go away, out of my reach. So I always check, making sure she is still there, making sure she is still breathing, alive and healthy.  
  
But then, there are times that I forget about her being already healthy and back to me. Times when I think that she is still laying motionless in the hospital, not knowing when to wake up. Then I will plan what flower I will bring for her, only to see she is already here, healthy, happy.  
  
She turns around and sees me, her eyes widened in a small surprise. But then she smiles, the famous Aya-chan's beautiful and cheerful smile. Gentle and warm.  
  
"Ran-niichan," she smiles sheepishly, as if I have caught her doing things she isn't supposed to do. She walks to me, wiping her hand on her apron that covers her school uniform, and offers me a hug. "Ohayo, Ran-niichan".  
  
I hug her back, murmuring the greeting back. "You woke up early," I say, taking a seat on the kitchen set's chair and take the cup of hot tea that is sitting prettily on the table.  
  
"Well," she shrugs. "I want to cook breakfast sometimes".  
  
"You know you don't have to. I can prepare the breakfast and you can prepare for school".  
  
"I have already prepared for school," she grins at me, pointing at her uniform. "Besides, I feel bad if you always have to cook for breakfast".  
  
". Ken can cook for breakfast," I say reluctantly.  
  
There is a certain glint in her eyes as she chuckles at what I say. "Mou, niichan, you'll be all freaked up if Ken-kun cook in the morning and trash this kitchen into something. unexplainable".  
  
She is turning the omelette over on the pan, then put it on the plate.  
  
"Let me help you," I say as I stand, reaching for the plate.  
  
She snatches the plate from my reach. "No, no, Ran-niichan! I'm the one to cook. You just sit there, don't worry about me. Go back to your tea"  
  
I reluctantly agree and sit back to the chair. Just then Omi breezes in. "Ohayo, minna!," he greets brightly.  
  
"Ohayou, Omi-kun," Aya-chan greets back cheerfully.  
  
"Hn,". Strange, what makes everyone especially cheerful today?  
  
"Smells good the omelette you are cooking, Aya-chan," he says as he takes his seat across me.  
  
"I know," she chirps. "Oniichan said so too!".  
  
"I didn't," I snort.  
  
"Well, you think so, Oniichan," she winks at me.  
  
Oh hell, what can I do? Aya-chan is my main weakness, especially if she is all happy, cheerful and perky like this.  
  
"Hey, Aya-chan," Omi speaks up. "My friends want to meet you. they said they want to.," he glances at me uncertainly. "They want to. uh, get to know you".  
  
"Another love interest for our pretty lil' Aya-chan," a voice chims in, which is Yohji's.  
  
I glare daggers at him, but he just winks at me. "Why are you up so early, Yohji?" I growl.  
  
"My, my, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he sakes his head. "Or did I hit a weak spot?"  
  
Aya pouts playfully as she puts a plate of omelette in front of me, Omi and Yohji. "Yohji-kun, quit teasing oniichan! Besides, I'm curious too, like Oniichan".  
  
"Well, a heavy love making always leave me hungry, and this morning I woke up with a delicious smell of omelette, and my stomach was screaming at me and here I am," he replies, putting the coffee into the coffee machine.  
  
"Well, I take that as a praise, Yohji-kun. I hope this is as good as your love making session last night!".  
  
Yohji grins his lazy grin. "Why, Aya-chan? Wants me to show you how good it was?"  
  
Oh, oh. The playboy has used his famous weapon. I stare at him dangerously, all my sense of protectiveness towards my imouto stand in alert. "Try that and die," I spit coldly at him.  
  
"Ran-kun, Yohji-kun just kiding," Omi says, patting me.  
  
"Yeah, Oniichan. Besides, Yohji-kun is not my type," she smiles.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Aya. My pride's hurt".  
  
I stare at the blondie playboy and he smiles slyly back at me and I swear he gets on my nerve!  
  
"By the way, Aya-chan," Omi says, trying to change the subject. "If you don't get hurry eating your breakfast, you'll be late for school. Yours is farther than mine, remember?"  
  
"Ah. yes, but.," she stares at the empty chair besides me. "Where is Ken- kun?"  
  
"Ah, he must be overslept" Yohji says, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, sit here, and eat before you are late for school," I say.  
  
"But. Ken-kun's omelette will be cold if he doesn't eat it now," she says, heading for the door. "Besides, he promised me to take me to school".  
  
"I can take you to school"  
  
"No, I want to go with Ken-kun," she whins.  
  
"Aya. Eat your breakfast!'.  
  
She pouts at me, but does what I said nonetheless. She starts to eat but she always throws a glance to the door, hoping that someone will be there. And I know that someone she is waiting.  
  
I huff. It is always about Ken. For Aya-chan it is Ken, Ken and Ken. Strange how she always looks happier whenever Ken is around. She is so close with the soccer player. Maybe it's because Ken always accompany her eversince she woke up from her long coma.  
  
Maybe because Ken is like her. Cheerful, kind, generous, open, naïve. maybe that's why they become so close.  
  
Whatever the reason is, Aya-chan cares a great deal about Ken. She often goes with Ken to the soccer practice, ask him to go with her to the mall, to the cinema, to take her to the school. She fusses over Ken whenever he is hurt from a mission and she almost fainted when Ken got shot in a mission.  
  
A sound of footsteps pounding the floor, running down the stairs then to the kitchen. "Gomen, Aya-chan!!," Ken blurts out as he storms into the kitchen. His face red, his chest heaving and his hair's still a bit messy. "I. I watched a football match last night and I overslept. gomen!".  
  
I look at Aya-chan and see her obviously looking relieved and happy. "It's okay, Ken-kun," she smiles as she gives him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "We are not late anyway! Here, eat your breakfast then you can take me to the school!"  
  
"Okay," Ken beams, then starts to eat his omelette. Aya-chan pours him a glass of milk and put it in front of him and Ken muffles a thank you.  
  
"Ken-kun, your hair is still messy"  
  
"Ah? It is? I forget to comb it."  
  
"Here, let me fix it for you," Aya says as her fingers combing Ken's hair. Ken looks up and smiles, thanking her.  
  
Yohji chuckles. "Everyday you two are becoming more and more like husband and wife," he remarks.  
  
Omi snickers between his sips, almost choking on his tea. I glare at him. I look at them and see Aya-chan blushes and Ken turns into a deep shade of red. "U. urusai!!," he sputters.  
  
"Maa, maa, Kenken, there's no need to be angry at such thing like that. I know you actually feel happy".  
  
"Shut up, Yohji!"  
  
Omi stands up, taking his bag. "Ah, as much as I love to see more of this unusual domestic clash like this, I have to go now. Unlike Aya-chan, I don't have anyone willing to take me to school," he grins. "See you later then!"  
  
"Ja, Omi-kun," Aya waves. Ken waves to, still chewing on his omelette.  
  
As Omi rushes out, Aya-chan nudges Ken. "C'mon, Ken-kun, hurry up. I can be late!"  
  
"Okay, okay," he says as he rushes to drink his milk. Aya-chan gives a final brush to her hair and puts on her shoes. She looks up and our gazes meet and she smiles.  
  
Aya-chan loves Ken. I know that. I'm not blind and I have given up trying to be one. I don't want to see it actually. I don't want her to get so close with somebody other than me, much less fall in love.  
  
I know I eventually have to let her go. I know that somehow I have to let her go, to her life, to her future, to her love. I just think it will be all too soon.  
  
The imouto I love so much. The one I am willing to lose my life for, the one I'm willing to give up everything for.  
  
And now she is falling for a boy. I see it radiating from her, all the love and affection she has towards Ken, glowing brighter and brighter with each passing day. It makes me jealous actually. I know the love she has for me is a sisterly love and I can't ask for more. She loves me like a sister would to her older brother and it clearly shown in her eyes and her actions. I just wish that she would still love me the most above anyone else, like the way it was when we were still innocent.  
  
Call it selfish, call it an ego of an older brother.  
  
Well, at least it is Ken that she loves. Ken who has fallen in love with my imouto since the first time he saw her. Ken who always insisted to go with me to visit her in the hospital during her rehabilitation days. Ken who brought her favorite candies and cookies to the hospital, who told her a lot of stories and chatted with her whenever she was feeling bored during the rehab. Ken who gives her all the affection and love he has.  
  
Ken who always blushes whenever she smiles at him. Ken who she always looks forward to seeing everyday, after she wakes up and before she goes to bed.  
  
Thank God, Ken is not a playboy. I know he won't hurt Aya-chan's heart. He is too kind to do that.  
  
She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Itte mairimasu, Ran-niichan, Yohji- kun!" she says as she rushes to the door.  
  
"Later on, the future Mrs. Hidaka," Yohji waves, grinning.  
  
Aya-chan blushes and stucks out her tounge at Yohji.  
  
Just then Ken sprints back into the room. "I forgot my keys!".  
  
"Mou, Ken-kun!"  
  
"How typical," Yohji rolls his eyes.  
  
Maybe it's because they are so alike. I know it's only the matter of time before one of them declares his or her love for each other. Before they become a couple.  
  
Maybe they'll have some trouble. Late to work because forgetting keys or paperworks and then get angered by their boss. Or being tricked by salesmans or bad guys because they are too trusting and naïve. Or maybe have a house full of the screaming of little children because they love children so much. Maybe the plates and cups and vases will get broken so often because Ken is too clumsy or maybe Aya-chan will have to buy something a bit expensive simply because she can't do the bargain. Maybe.  
  
"Okay, I get the keys! Let's go!" Ken says breathlessly and hops on to his motorcycle.  
  
"Matta ne, Ran-niichan, Yohji-kun!," She yells at us and hops on to Ken's motorcycle, settling comfortably behind the brunette. "Let's go, Ken-kun!".  
  
I hear Ken says something and then Aya laughs and then the motorcycle roars to life and speeds off.  
  
Maybe they'll face a lot of trouble in the future as a couple. But at least, I know that they will be happy together.  
  
I stand up and take the plates to the sink and start washing. I wear Aya's blue apron and that moment, I realize how much she has grown up. She isn't the little girl that always hides behind my back whenever she meets a stranger anymore. Not the little girl I always have to protect anymore.  
  
She has grown up into this fine young lady, lively and full of vitality. And she has chosen the boy to have her love, the one she wants to protect her.  
  
Maybe, I really have to prepare to let her go. My Aya-chan, imouto-chan.  
  
"Clean that table, Kudou. We have to open up the shop soon".  
  
~Owari^^~ 


End file.
